Super Saiyan God
サイヤ ゴッド |RomName = Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo |alias = Super Saiyajin God Super Saiyan Red Saiyan Red Saiyan God SSG SSJG''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' #14, 2013 Legendary Super Saiyan GodDragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegeta 2015 Legendary Saiyan''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'', 2015 Deus Super Saiyajin (Brazilian dub) Super Saiyan Divin (French dub) Super Saiyan Dios (European Spanish dub) Super Saiyajin fase Dios (Hispanic American Spanish Dub)Dios Super Saiyajin in BOG Superguerrer Déu (Catalan dub) Boski Super Saiyanin (Polish dub) Deus Super Guerreiro (Portuguese Dub) Super Saiya El (Hebrew Dub) |debut = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Manga: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comic Anime: "Sorry About the Wait, Lord Beerus — Finally, Super Saiyan God is Born!" |user = Original Super Saiyan God Goku Vegeta Dragon Ball Heroes avatars |class = Transformation |similar = Broly God Golden Frieza Red-eyed Namekian form |color = & (aura) }} サイヤ ゴッド|''Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo''}} is a Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. Overview Concept and creation According to interviews with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the original concept for Super Saiyan God had the form being more muscular, wearing a cape, and with a hairstyle in-between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4. The series' original author, Akira Toriyama, came up with a picture of Super Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design, and Toriyama was insistent on the form not being too different from Goku's regular appearance, specifically not being really muscular. Appearance When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance has only slight differences. The most notable change is the darker skin tone and magenta/red hair. The hair remains its natural style yet more refined (losing any stray hairs). The Saiyan's eyes become more detailed and the irises become red, generally becoming more relaxed even in battle until becoming angered enough. The overall body structure appears to become younger and thinner in frame and build. The aura of the Super Saiyan God resembles a raging fire. Usage and power The power of this form is great enough to allow Goku to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, who had effortlessly defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Ultimate Gohan, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and a super-charged Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, and was thought to be strong enough to defeat even a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. The sheer power of Goku and Beerus' fists colliding sent ripples throughout the universe, with Old Kai commenting that just three punches could wipe out everything in the universe, leaving a void of nothingness. This form also allows the user to sense and possess [[Godly ki|godly ki]] which can only be sensed by deities while simultaneously preventing non-deities from sensing the user. This form also has the ability to absorb and nullify enemy attacks upon contact, which Goku accomplished in a last-ditch effort to stop Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. This powerful form however has drawbacks: it requires some time for the user to fully tap into its power and it drains the user's energy reserves fairly quickly. Super Saiyan God also has a short time limit, to which it will seamlessly disappear. However, even after Goku's time limit ran up, his actual power did not decrease, allowing him to continue fighting the God of Destruction on his level in his base and Super Saiyan form. Beerus speculated that from Goku's experience and adapting to the feel of Super Saiyan God, he was instinctively able to imprint on it, allowing him to subconsciously access its power to an extent, seemingly negating the power drain. After his battle with Beerus, Goku continued to work in his residual effect and ultimately mastered this form's power.Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Later, Goku and Vegeta displayed the ability to transform into this form at will with its full capacities and no known time limit, to which (in the manga) was noted to possesses power greater than a Super Saiyan Blue at 10% power. In his Super Saiyan God state he is a match for Hit at full power. During the final fight against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta was able to attain the form and access it at will much like Goku. The two Saiyans also reveal that in addition to mastering this form, it is also able to overcome the stamina issue associated with Super Saiyan Blue. So essentially this form is able to be used to supplement Super Saiyan Blue, by changing between the two forms in an instant. With Super Saiyan God used for motion and Super Saiyan Blue for attacking and defending. By doing this, Vegeta was able to keep up his stamina much easier than Goku Black, being able to keep up with him and gain the upper-hand later in their fight. Goku noted that this could only be accomplished through extreme training. This also happens in the anime, presumably through the same process, although in the Tournament of Power instead when Goku teamed up with the assassin Hit. Whis reveals that Super Saiyan God is Goku's second fastest form and uses far less stamina then Super Saiyan Blue, which was why he used it against Dyspo, only using Blue for defense or occasional attacking. While Goku was still slower than Dyspo, he possessed enough speed to read his movements and counter him by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue for a brief moment to attack. Using this, Goku was able to effectively fight back and push back Dyspo until Hit took over in his place. Afterwards, when Goku was measuring Jiren's power, he briefly transformed to Super Saiyan God, though all his blows were blocked by Jiren using just his finger. The transformation saw yet another use when Goku took on both Kale and Caulifla, and proved powerful enough to allow Goku to be in control of their battle, even though Kale had just perfected her berserker state, making her even more powerful. The difference in power was so great that Goku, while not fully powered up, could resist a close-range full power blast from Kale's controlled state with no harm whatsoever, with the Supreme Kai deeming Goku to be in a different league from them. Once the two Universe 6 Saiyans fused into Kefla, however, even the fused warriors base form was able to surprise Goku with her speed. The Ritual The ritual is needed in order to achieve the Super Saiyan God transformation. It requires five righteous Saiyans to perform and a sixth Saiyan to channel the ritual and ki into. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, six righteous Saiyans hold hands in a circle and transfer their ki into the Saiyan who is becoming the Saiyan God. After this process, a blue fiery aura will appear throughout the circle, signifying the ritual is working. The Saiyan who is becoming the Super Saiyan God will ascend and transform into the Super Saiyan God. In Dragon Ball Super, to perform the ritual, the six righteous Saiyans gather in a circle, all holding hands in the process. The selected Saiyan to ascend will have the two Saiyans next to the target place their palms on the user's back, while the user faces away from the group. Next, instead of concentrating their ki into the body, they must "pour their heart" (inner light in the dub) into them. Blue aura appears around the group, shrouding each individual in the ritual. If done correctly, a yellow flame-like beam emitting from the group - in the dub, Beerus states it to be "divine energy" - shoots up into the sky, and golden colored clouds start to emerge. They began to spread across the blue sky, eventually covering it completely after a few minutes. The sea changes into a golden hue as well, becoming violent and forming huge whirlpools. At this point, the user begins to experience a significant amount of pain. A blue aura starts to appear from one of the Saiyans, eventually transferring it into the Saiyan who is about to become god through the other five Saiyans. After this, another beam shoots up from the one who absorbed the blue aura, which causes some of the clouds to dissipate and leave an enormous hole. The weather changes over and over in a matter of seconds, changing from rain, to hail, to a thunderstorm, to clear, during which a few days appear to pass, to snow, and clear again. The user rises up and becomes a pinkish-red silhouette of themselves. Next, the user becomes a shadowy figure, before emitting a huge light, and appearing again in their natural form. The end result is the user's ascension into the Super Saiyan God form. As shown by the ritual that allowed Goku to achieve the form, Earthling/Saiyan hybrids or even female Earthlings pregnant with a partial Saiyan child can take part in the ritual if there are not enough pure Saiyans available (as Vegeta, Goku, and Tarble were the only known surviving pure Saiyans in Universe 7 at the time and Tarble himself was unavailable at the time the ritual was performed). If a pregnant female Earthling takes part in the ritual, their hair will change color and causing them to briefly take on Super Saiyan-like form despite not being Saiyans themselves (presumably this form is the result of them being pregnant with a Saiyan child and/or a side effect of them taking part in the ritual). Doing the Super Saiyan God ritual can drain a participant's energy. In the episode "Let's Keep Going Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods Continues!", Gohan and Goten couldn't fly because they used most of their energy during the ritual. History The "Super Saiyan God" is the legend among legends of the warrior race, the Saiyans. The power of six good-hearted Saiyans must be infused for one of them to achieve this legendary form. As Shenron explains to the Z Fighters and company during the events of Battle of Gods, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop the evil Saiyans but he failed because of the form's time limit. The Namekians were also aware of the Super Saiyan God, and wrote of the method to achieve the form in their book of legends. It is shown in Dragon Ball Minus that the legend of the Super Saiyan God was one of the reasons why the tyrant Frieza committed the Genocide of the Saiyans. Thirty-nine years before the events of the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of a Super Saiyan God to Beerus the Destroyer. This revelation is what hastens the Destroyer God's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods.V-Jump #4, 2013 Goku utilizes the Dragon Balls to ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God form in order to battle with Beerus. The dragon reveals that they need the power of six righteous Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular base form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus even in his regular Super Saiyan form. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels content becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point with Goku having an edge, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his Sphere of Destruction in an attempt to take down Goku. Goku is able to stop Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God once again and outputs a large amount of energy to dispel the massive sphere. The fight ends with Goku completely exhausted, and Beerus states that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus then claims he is too worn out from his fight with Goku to destroy the Earth, and he later states that Goku and Vegeta (who says will also become a Super Saiyan God next time) may become truly formidable one day. Later, in the Dragon Ball Super manga, during the semi-final match of the Tournament of Destroyers, it is revealed that Goku can now access this form under his own will instead of performing the ritual, being able to power up further as a Super Saiyan to access the form. Goku used this form in order to repel Hit's Time-Skip, and then face off with full power Hit, choosing not to go straight to his Super Saiyan Blue form in order to save stamina. After the return of Future Trunks and during Goku's sparring match against him, Goku used this form for a brief instant (although it was off panel), powering up to it from a Super Saiyan 3 to dodge Future Trunks' attack and knock him down from behind with a single hit. Later, in the Dragon Ball Super manga, when fighting against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta showcases the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan God at will, just like Goku can. The two Saiyans also reveal to have the ability to switch back and forth between Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue in an instant. This enables them to move around as a Super Saiyan God, and attack and defend as a Super Saiyan Blue - allowing for more concentrated and powerful attacks. Vegeta's usage of this tactic managed to overwhelm Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Goku uses this form again during the Universe Survival Saga in a battle against Dyspo and Kunsi while teaming up with Hit after seeing him struggle. He later briefly uses the form to test Jiren's power before ascending to Super Saiyan Blue. Goku assumes the form again while he was battling Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and True Legendary Super Saiyan Kale, overwhelming them until they fused into Kefla. Variations and advanced levels *'Saiyan beyond God' - The Saiyan beyond God state is the result of a Saiyan becoming able to use the power of Super Saiyan God without having to transform into the form itself. *'Super Saiyan Blue' - This form is the result of a Saiyan combining either the Super Saiyan God form or Saiyan beyond God form with the first Super Saiyan form. The first Super Saiyan form can naturally lead into this form when a Saiyan achieves a high enough power. **'Super Saiyan Rosé' - The Super Saiyan Blue form of a Saiyan who is an actual God/deity. This form can only possibly be accessed by Saiyans who are actual deities. **'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' - The completed Super Saiyan Blue form. It only appears in the manga, and has so far only been referred to as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" (the original name for Super Saiyan Blue). Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe *Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Discross *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2' In Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta's profile in Dragon Ball Fusions it is said that Vegeta became a Super Saiyan God. Trivia *In an interview, Akira Toriyama states the power differences between the Battle of Gods characters. Super Saiyan God Goku is about a "6", Beerus a "10", and Whis about a "15". *The original design of the Super Saiyan God have him wearing a cape, and the original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta are very similar to the Guardian of Planet Vegeta (god wearing a cape) wanting to destroy the Saiyans because of their evil behavior as described in King Kai's story about the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 20, "Goku's Ancestors" *Frieza mentions the Super Saiyan God transformation at one point in the 2014 manga Dragon Ball Minus, which is surprising as even the Saiyan Prince Vegeta was originally unaware of the form's existence.Dragon Ball Minus Chapter 12, The Departure of the Fated Child *In the ''Xenoverse'' series, due to Goku's short time as a Super Saiyan God and retaining its power in the God of Destruction Saga, he became immune to Demigra's Dark Magic, as the villain's evil magic does not work on deities. According to God of Destruction Beerus from one of the Parallel Quests, the Future Warriors can unlock certain powers of Super Saiyan God (skills from defeating Super Saiyan God Goku). However, they do not have access of transforming into its god form, yet are still besting Beerus in combat. Additionally, the Future Warrior 2 can unlock "Super Saiyan God" as a nickname for their Play Data profile. *In Adventure Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Goku is told he requires the power of a '''Legendary Saiyan to stop Omega Shenron's negative energy from warping time and space. Goku later learns from Grand Elder Guru that the Legendary Saiyan is simply another name for the Super Saiyan God. **Later Goku obtains the form with the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Future Trunks and fights Beerus who comes searching for the Super Saiyan God. After Omega Shenron acquires enough negative energy to create the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball, Beerus decides to use Omega Shenron to test Goku's Super Saiyan God power and has Whis awaken the hidden power contained in Goku and Vegeta's subconscious and the two face Beerus, Whis, and Omega Shenron in battle. This causes Goku to reacquire the Super Saiyan God form and its ki manages to seal both the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball and Omega Shenron's negative energy in the Ultimate Dragon Balls restoring Universe 7 to normal. *In the villain scenario of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Goku attains the Super Saiyan God form with the help of Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, Nappa, and Bardock. The latter is the one responsible for telling them about this transformation and how to achieve it. *The form was once referred to as "Super Saiyan Red" by Goten, as a reference to Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super manga, chapter 13, page 14 Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyajin Dios ca:Superguerrer Déu ru:Супер Сайян Бог fr:Saiyajin God pt-br:Deus Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations Category:Deities